Second Person
by Himi Tsuki .N
Summary: Terima kasih telah menjadi orang kedua yang mengucapakan selamat padaku, Tetsuna. Setelah Okaa-san tentunya. Bro!AkaKuro, Bro!AkafemKuro for #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


**SECOND PERSON**

"Onii-chan _, Tetcuna ingin tidur dengan_ Onii-chan _," gadis cilik usia lima tahun itu berdiri di samping sebuah ranjang yang sedang di kuasai bocah lain. Dengan piyama bermotif awan sambil membawa boneka kelinci besar._

"Onii-chan _tidak dengar Tetcu?" pertanyaan itu disampaikannya dengan suara berbisik, takut mengganggu si empu kamar._

 _Gadis bersurai baby blue itu tersenyum melihat kakak yang mulai menggeliat di atas kasur. Disibaknya selimut hingga terlempar menutupi adiknya yang sedang berdiri di samping kasurnya. Si empu kasur yang memiliki surai merah itu mengucek matanya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari atensi adiknya yang hanya berbeda beberapa hari dengannya._

" _Tetcuna, jangan main petak umpet, ini sudah malam." Kata si sulung yang dengan malasnya duduk dan mencari selimutnya._

"Onii-chan _! Tetcuna di sini!" Tetsuna pun menggerak-gerakan selimut yang menutupinya, berusaha keluar dari kurungan selimut besar dan tebal._

 _Merasa dipanggil si surai merah menengok ke arah selimutnya yang bergerak-gerak di samping lampu tidur. Si sulung bernama Seijuurou itu pun menatap aneh, kejadian seperti ini sudah berulang hampir ke sepuluh kalinya sejak kepindahaan adik angkatnya ke sini, ke mansion Akashi. Dan sudah ke sepuluh kalinya Tetsuna terperangkap ke selimut raksasa kakaknya. Seijuurou mendengus, antar kesal tidurnya diganggu dan geli menahan tawa melihat adik kecilnya ini kualahan dengan selimutnya._

" _Tetcuna kenapa di sini?" Tanya Seijuurou pada adiknya yang imut ini._

" _Cuna mau tidur dengan_ Onii-chan _.." kata Tetsuna dengan mata sayu syarat rasa ngantuk dan memelas._

" _Tetcuna suka sekali tidur dengan_ Onii-chan _? Ada apa dengan kamarmu? Apa Cuna tidak suka cat temboknya?" Tanya Akashi sulung pada adiknya yang mulai merayap naik ke tempat tidur Seijuurou._

 _Seijuurou tidak menemukan petunjuk kalau Tetsuna akan membalas pertanyaannya. Tetsuna sibuk menata bantal dan menghempaskan kepala bersurai sebiru langit musim panasnya di bantal maroon. Rasanya Tetsuna benar-benar mengabaikan Seijuurou dan pertanyaannya barusan. Gadis cilik itu tidur memeluk boneka kelinci besarnya menghadap Seijuurou. Rasa kesalnya karena diabaikan menguap seketika saat melihat Tetsuna tidur dengan wajah damainya. Memeluk boneka yang menjadi kenangannya bersama keluarga kandungnya._

 _Seijuurou pun mengacak rambut Tetsuna lembut lalu mengecup kening adik manisnya dan ikut merebahkan badan kecilnya kasur depan adiknya, tak lupa selimut super besar di pakainya untuk menyelimuti Tetsuna dan dirinya. Seijuurou memejamkan matanya sampai bocah di sampingnya bergerak untuk membuang bonekanya dan memilih memeluk Seijuurou. Tangan kecil si gadis cilik melingkar di tangan kiri kakaknya dan bergumam._

" _Karena_ Sei-nii _hangat." Gumam Tetsuna seperti mengigau. Seijuurou yang mendengarnya memerah, melihat tingkah adik angkatnya ini membuat bibir Seijuurou tersenyum simpul._

''Oyasumi _Tetsuna." Seijurou kecil membalas pelukan Tetsuna. Pelukan sayang antara kakak beradik, tidak ada hal lain yang menjadi dasaran pelukan mereka selain rasa sayang kakak kepada adik dan sebaliknya. Tak ada nafsu di pelukan hangat itu. Memang apa yang kalian harapkan dari pelukan kakak beradik berusia lima tahun itu?_

"Ohayou _dan_ otanjoubi omedotouOnii-chan _.." Samar-samar Seijuurou mendengar balasan dari sang adik. Rasa bahagia membuncah di hatinya namun rasa kantuk tak kalah menggelayutinya hingga Seijuurou belum sempat membalas ucapan Tetsuna._

 _ **Terima kasih telah menjadi orang kedua yang mengucapakan selamat padaku, Tetsuna.**_

 _ **Setelah**_ **Okaa-san** _ **tentunya.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Second Person © Himi Tsuki**

 _ **Dipersembahkan untuk turut memeriahkan**_ **event** **#AKAKUROXYGENCHL02**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

* * *

Matahari masih malu-malu mengintip di ufuk Timur. Daun-daun masih enggan melepaskan uap air yang berubah menjadi embun. Berguling-guling di atas daun talas yang seakan enggan berikatan dengan si embun, membiarkannya jatuh dan meresap ke tanah yang lebih bersedia mengikatnya.

Seijuurou bangun dengan mata sembab, dia bermimpi tentang kenangannya bersama mantan adik angkatnya. Tetsuna, adalah sosok adik yang sangat diharapkan di keluarga Akashi, terutama oleh Seijuurou sendiri. Gadis kecil yang sempat menemani hari-harinya selama dua tahun tidak lebih. Gadis kecil yang sangat disayanginya. Gadis manis bersurai sebiru langit musim panas yang sering datang mengusik tidurnya dan minta pelukan di musim dingin. Gadis kecil yang membuat hari-harinya seceria bocah pada umumnya setelah meninggalnya bunda tersayang. Gadis yang.. terlalu banyak mengisi celah hatinya yang terasa hampa, terlalu banyak deskripsi tentangnya di kenangan Seijuurou. Salah satu deskripsi yang sangat diingatnya adalah, gadis manis yang ingat hari ulang tahunnya dan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun di tahun ke enamnya. Orang kedua yang rela bengun pagi-pagi sekedar untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun setelah bundanya.

Seijuurou berjalan menghampiri cermin yang ada di lemari bajunya, satu-satunya cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Seijuurou mendecih, memalukan sekali rasanya jika seorang lelaki sepertinya memiliki bekas sembab seperti gadis masa puber yang ditinggal pacarnya selingkuh. Eh? Ditinggal pacarnya selingkuh? Kedengaran seperti dirinya? Namun beda kasus, karena Seijuurou kehilangan adik manisnya. Lalu Seijuurou bukannya ditinggal selingkuh, melainkan memang itu sudah batas waktu mereka bersama. Sebagai kakak-adik. Karena sekarang Tetsuna sudah kembali dengan keluarganya. Walau bukan keluarga kandung tentunya, mengingat kedua orang tuanya meninggal di hari yang sama akibat kecelakaan mobil, mengakibatkan Tetsuna amnesia ringan dan diangkat menjadi adik Seijuurou.

Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur, berniat mengambil beberapa es batu dan dibungkus dengan kain guna mengompresmatanya yang lelah. Seijuurou melangkah lagi kembali ke kamar, sempat dia berpapasan dengan para pelayan yang menyapanya "Selamat pagi, tuan muda," dan dibalas anggukan sekenanya dengan bibir yang tersenyum. Seijuurou mencoba menjaga perasaan para pelayannya agar loyalitas mereka kepada keluarga ini tinggi.

Hari ini hari Minggu, tujuh tahun sejak terakhir kali Seijuurou melihat adiknya. Ingatannya melayang ke hari terakhir kali mereka bersama.

* * *

 _Hari itu hari yang cerah, langit tampak biru cerah dan menyenangkan. Musim panas di usiaku yang ke delapan bersama Tetsuna aku berlarian di taman belakang mansion yang berisi banyak macam bunga. Aku dan Tetsuna main tembak-tembakan berisi air. Kami saling tembak menembak hingga aku yang tak sabar mengisi pistol mainanku dengan air, dan aku lebih berminan menyambar selang air yang di bawa salah satu tukang kebun. Ibu jarikuu menutup sedikit lubang selang hingga air dapat tersemprot dengan jarak yang lebih jauh. Tetsuna basah kuyup berkat ulahku._

"Onii-chan, yamette kudasai," _kurasa Tetsuna sudah kelelahan, dan kami pun istirahat bersama. Duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, aku tak terlalu mengerti ini pohon apa. Yang ku tahu, ini pohon yang rimbun dan sejuk._

 _Byurr!_

 _Tiba-tiba saja hujan lokal menerpaku. Tidak,ini bukan hujan lokal, ini lebihn mirip dengan banjir lokal. Aku pun menengok ke sampingku. Benar saja, ini ulah Tetsuna yang menyiramku langsung dengan ember. Ember berisi ari dari kolam ikan di belakangku, belakang pohon ini maksudku. Dan kami pun melanjutkan ronde ke dua, kali ini bukan menggunakan pistol air maupun selang. Kami menggunakan gayung dan bermain di tepi kolam. Sampai ada anak lain berkacamata yang berjalan santai dengan topi pantai._

 _Byur.._

 _Anak tadi pun basah, terkena guyuran air dari gayung Tetsuna. Tetsuna pun memasang wajah datar seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, tapi tangan yang menggenggam gayung bergetar tak karuan._

"Gomenasai _!" gumam Tetsuna sambil membungkuk dalam. Ternyata Tetsuna merasa bersalah, setelah insiden kecil itu,kami bubar._

 _Aku jadi ingat kata_ Otou-sama _kami harus tampil rapi sebelum pukul sepuluh siang dan masih ada waktu setengah jam dari sekarang. Terkutuklah aku yang melupakan ini. Aku harus cepat-cepat mandi dan bersiap._

* * *

Tok.. Tokk..

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari lamunan kenangan.

" Seijuurou-sama, Masaomi-sama sudah menunggu untuk sarapan bersama," kata seorang pelayan yang berada di balik pintu.

Seijuurou bangkit dan mendekati pintu, "Baiklah, katakan aku akan segera menyusul," ucap Seijuurou dengan suara yang sekiranya tidak berisik namun dapat didengar oleh atensi di balik pintu.

"Baik, Seijuurou-sama." Pelayan itu pergi dari balik pintu. Seijuurou pun bergegas mandi dan bersiap untuk bertemu sang ayah.

" _Ohayou otou-sama,_ " sapa Seijuurou kepada ayahnya yang berada dihadapannya. Berjarak sekitar empat-enam pasang kursi darinya. Mereka berhadapan dalam satu meja, namun jarak yang dibuat oleh kursi-kursi kosong sialan ini seakan membedakan dunia keduanya.

" _Ohayou_ Seijuurou _."_ Balas sang ayah sambil melipat kembali Koran yang dibacanya untuk menunggu putra semata wayangnya turun untuk sarapan bersama.

"Apa sebegitunya kau ingin adik, Sei? Ada apa dengan matamu? Jangan bohong dengan _Otousan_ di mansion ini tidak ada lebah atau semacamnya yang bisa menyengat matamu hingga bengkak begitu." Tutur Masaomi kepada putranya. Masaomi memperhatikannya ternyata.

Seijuurou memalingkan wajahnya yang kesal. Tak mau ayahnya ikut campur dengan perasaannya. Mamang Masaomi bisa apa? Mengatakan kalau dia tahu di mana Tetsuna? Membantunya bertemu lagi dan menariknya kembali ke mansion Akashi?

"Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah menanyakan keberadaan Tetsuna kepada tousan. Kau selalu mengira tousan tak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang kau rasakan saat Tetsuna meninggalkan rumah ini. Tapi kenyataan bahwa aku adalah ayahmu tak bisa diingkari, dan tousan sama-sama sedih saat Tetsuna diasuh oleh keluarga Midorima." Masaomi merasa Seijuurou mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Hari ini ayah ambil cuti, jadi luangkanlah waktumu untuk hari ini. Ayah ingin membicarakan tentang keberadaan Tetsuna saat ini."

"Terimakasih _Otou-sama,"_ Seijuurou pun bersemangat setelah mendengar perkataan Ayahnya tempo menit. Membuatanya semakin percaya kalau adiknya bisa kambali ke mansion ini, ke keluarga ini, ke pelukan _Onii-chan_ -nya ini.

Ayah Tetsuna sebelumnya bermarga Midorima. Sebelum diasingkan karena memilih gadis yang dinilai keluarga Midorima tidak pantas derajatnya dengan mereka. Akhirnya Ayah Tetsuna menikah dengan gadis bermarga Kuroko itu. Kedua orang tuanya dergerak di bidang medis. Lalu ayah Tetsuna menjadi dokter keluarga Akashi karena Masaomi dan Ayah Tetsuna berteman akrab. Sampai kecelakaan di akhir musim panas itu terjadi. Kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan Tetsuna kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan amnesia ringan. Masaomi yang menjadi wakil dari keluarga kecil Kuroko pun mengadopsi Tetsuna kecil untuk menjadi adik Seijuurou. Hari-hari berlalu, tak terasa hampir dua tahun mereka bersama. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, Tetsuna kehilangan orang-orang yang dianggapnya saudara di akhir musim panas. Tetsuna ditemukan oleh keluarga Midorima. Hak asuh berpindah ke tangan keluarga Midorima.

"Ayah tidak yakin keluarga Midorima benar-benar menerima Tetsuna seutuhnya. Benar saja, kemarin ayah tidak sengaja mendapat informasi kalau Tetsuna diasingkan di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Hidup sederhana sendirian di sebuah apartemen sederhana."

Seijuurou tersentak kaget. Apa benar keluarga Midorima sebegitunya menolak Tetsuna?

Keesokan harinya Seijuurou membulatkan tekat untuk mencari Tetsuna. Dia memutuskan untuk bersekolah di daerah tepian Tokyo yang menurut agen ayahnya terdapat Tetsuna di sana. SMA Teiko. Berperan sebagai murid yang telat memasuki sekolah dan tidak mengikuti upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru. Itulah kedoknya.

* * *

Aneh. Itu yang dirasakan Seijuurou. Ini sudah hampir semester dua tapi dia sama sekali tak menemukan Tetsunanya. Bahkan tak pernah ada yang bermarga Midorima selain Midorima Shintarou penggila Oha Asa kawan lengketnya di sini. Akashi belum putus asa. Pencarian akan terus dia lakukan sampai tuntas.

"Ne, Midorima, apa kau punya saudara di sini?" Tanya Akashi penasaran.

"Bukanya aku tak mau mengakui seseorang, tapi rasanya aku punya sepupu di sini." Kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamata yang tidak merosot.

 _Kenapa aku tidak menanyakannya sejak awal?_ Dalam _innernya_ , Akashi _jawdrop_.

"Cantik 'kah?" ok, kau terlalu _to the point_ Akashi.

"Ini tidak seperti biasanya Akachin membahas topik percintaan," komentar makhluk lain yang berada di hadapan Midorima dan Akashi. Dia adalah titan ungu kebanggan klub basket Teiko yang hobinya ngemil tak kenal suasana, waktu, dan tempat. Murasakibara Atsushi.

Akashi lupa ada makhluk lain selain dirinya dan Midorima.

"Murasakibara sebaiknya jajan di sana saja ya, ini aku traktir," Akashi pun memberi beberapa yen untuk jajan si Titan ungu agar tak mengganggu pembicaraanya.

"Terima kasih Akachin," Murasakibara pun pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan sepasang teman akrab itu mengobrol.

"Benar kata Murasakibara, kau tak biasanya membicarakan percintaan maupun tingkat ketampan-cantikan seseorang, Akashi."

"Jadi? Apa sepupumu itu cantik?"

"Siapa yang bilang dia perempuan?" Akashi merasa ada _Zanpakutou_ menusuknya. Sambaran-sambaran petir yang menjadi latar keterkejutan Akashi. Namun berkat darah Akashi yang mengalir di tubuhnya, keterkejutan itu sama sekali tak tampak.

* * *

Angin akhir musim semi berhembus sejuk bersama kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Terbang dan terbawa sampai atap Teikou. Di sana ada empat murid yang sedang duduk saling berhadapan memakan bento masing-masing.

"Ne, Dai-chan, setelah ini temani aku ke toko kue biasanya ya. Aku sedang ingin membeli sesuatu yang manis." Ucap seorang gadis bersurai sewarna sakura, Momoi Satsuki.

"Baiklah asal kau mau mentraktir aku selusin burger di Majiba," jawab laki-laki yang berkulit paling gelap.

"Kalau Tetsu-kun?"

"Selusin Vanilla Milkshake,"

Momoi cemberut, kesal dengan dua orang biru-biru ini.

"Momoi-chii mengajakku saja-ssu!" kata si surai emas semangat.

"Maaf Ki-chan, aku tak mau terlibat dengan fans-fans fanatikmu,"

"Fans fanatikmu seperti kanibal Kise-kun," cletuk si biru muda dengan wajah datar.

"Hidoi-ssu,"

"Tetsu, aku minta telur gulungmu satu ya?!" Si kulit gelap bernama Aomine itu memohon dengan sumpit yang sudah mencapit sepotong telur gulung dari tempat makan si biru muda, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aomine-kun sebaiknya kau minta izin dulu sebelum mengambil milik orang lain." Kata Kuroko dingin sambil menusuk perut Aomine dengan tangan yang jari-jarinya lurus dan merapat.

OHOK!

Aomine pun mutah seketika.

* * *

Akashi bejalan menuju toilet, berniat mencuci wajahnya dan menyegarkan kembali otaknya yang terasa konslet saat tahu Tetsuna yang dia cari benar-benar tidak ada di sini, di mana pun, Akashi membasahi rambutnya dan menunduk, berharap pikirannya bisa kembali berpikir normal dan efisien seperti biasanya.

Akashi mendengar suara keran sebelahnya yang dibuka. Akashi tak peduli, dan masih keuhkeuh dengan posenya yang seperti minta di _notice_.

" _Doumo_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sosok di sampingnya yang diduga pelaku pembukaan keran sebelah Akashi. Akashi pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menghadap lawan bicaranya.

Pupil mata mereka mengecil. Terkejut satu sama lain. Saling mengarahkan telunjuk masing-masing ke lawan bicara dan begumam.

"Tetsuna/ _Onii-san!"_ bersamaan.

Tetsuya yang sadar lebih awal pun mengambil tindakan. Kabur dari Akashi dan membiarkan Akashi melamun di toiet pria dengan otak yang dikiranya rada konslet.

 _Ini gawat, aku malu,_ Tetsuya pun bergegas mengambil tas dan berjalan menuju gerbang depan untuk segera keluar dari area sekolahan.

Jadi, tadi benar Tetsuna-nya?! Adik manis dan imutnya yang dulu sering minta dipeluk saat tidur di musim dingin? Akashi tak habis pikir. Tapi kenapa Tetsuna memakai celana saat bersekolah?! Tunggu, bahkan mereka bertemu di toilet pria!

Ceklek

Suara pintu toilet terbuka menampilkan murid berambut merah gradasi hitam den beralis cabang. Akashi masih merasa ini mimpi. Jadi dia melempar sebuah gunting ke arah siswa tadi yang diketahui dari _name-tag_ -nya bernama Kagami Taiga. Kagami yang mempunyai reflek setara dengan cacing yang terkena garam dan kepanasan pun berhasil menghindari lemparan benda tajam tadi. Walau pipi kirinya sempat tergores dan mengalirkan darah segar sedikit. Kagami membatalkan acara akan buang airnya karena iblis merah yang ada di ruang toilet pria. Kagami langsung berasumsi kalau yang ditemuinya tadi adalah _Akamanto-san_ yang salah toilet dan melempar alat membunuhnya. Mengingat seharusnya _Akamanto_ seharusnya berada di toilet perempuan bersama hantu-bocah-toilet-nomor-tiga.

Mata Akashi berubah menjadi Heterokrom. Menyeringai dan tertawa licik.

Jadi, Tetsuna yang selama ini kukenal adalah laki-laki? Laki-laki yang terlampau manis untuk batasan seorang pria. Tak apa, bagaimanapun kondisimu, kemauanmu untuk menghindariku, dan kelaminmu yang kurasa berubah sejak kita terakhir bertemu. Aku Akashi Seijuurou akan membawamu pulang, dan memerintahkanmu memanggilku _Onii-chan_ dengan nada imut seperti dulu. Karena aku absolut, ne.. Tetsu-chan.

Di jalan Tetsuya merasa bulu kuduknya merinding. Dia mengeratkan blazer putih yang dikenakannya, dia merasa aka nada badai besar hari ini. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa musim panas sudah menyapa malu-malu.

* * *

Tetsuya benar-benar merasa hidup tenang nan datarnya berubah sejak kakak angkatnya menemukanya di sini. Hidupnya dipenuhi terror dari sang kakak yang tak henti-hantinya memasukkan foto masa kecilnya yang menurutnya memalukan itu ke dalam loker sepatu. Dibelakangnya selalu ada kalimat-kalimat yang minta dimusnahkan sesegera mungkin.

" _Ini Tetcuna bersama_ Onii-chan _, musim panas pertama kita sebagai saudara."_

" _Ini Tetcuna yang lagi nngis minta dibelikan Vanilla Milkshake, padahal lagi radang tenggorokan."_

" _Ini_ Onii-chan _saat Tetcuna nggak mau tidur sendiri dan minta dipeluk_ Onii-chan _."_

Foto terakhir dan kalimat yang berusan membuat Tetsuya _Blushing_ nggak karuan. Dia benar-benar malu dengan Seijuurou.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, atau yang dulu bernama Tetcuna,"

Tetsuya kaget bukan main. Di balik pintu loker sepatu yang tengah dibukanya, terdapat sosok yang benar-benar tak ingin ditemuinya. Kakak angkatnya yang dulu sangat lembut dan sabar kini menjelma bagai iblis merah yang super menjengkelkan. Tetsuya tak ingat sejak kapan mata kakaknya ini berubah jadi dua warna. Seingatnya dulu, tatapan hangat kakaknya bersumber dari sepasang ruby yang memikat.

"Kuharap kau mau mendengarkanku dan menurut padaku. Ikut aku pulang dan kembalilah jadi adikku. Kau tak perlu berpura-pura lupa atau tak mengenalku. Dari matamu saja aku sudah tahu, itu kamu Tetsuna."

"Ta, tapi, sejak dulu namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak selama kau berada di mansion."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau ikut denganmu. Namaku Tetsuya, Tetcuna itu panggilan yang kau buat Akashi-kun."

"Menurut atau foto-foto itu ditempel di madding sebagai _HOTNEWS_ sebulan penuh?"

Kuroko Tetsuya terpojok. Kicep di tempat. Tak dapat mengelak.

"Akan ku izinkan kamu tinggal di apartemenmu. Tapi, liburan musim panas nanti, kau harus ikut aku pulang ke Kyoto bertemu _Otou-sama_. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk kabur, ketahuilah posisimu saat ini. Kakakmu ini mutlak." Kata Seijuurou mulai melangkah keluar ruang loker sepatu dan keluar area sekolah.

Tetsuya ambruk dengan kedua lutut sebagai penyangga. Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah seharusnya Akashi jijik dengan dirinya yang sebenarnya laki-laki? Tapi kenapa malah semakin semangat mengajaknya kembali?! Tetsuya merasa arti mata dwiwarna yang kini dimiliki kakaknya itu adalah indikasi orientasi yang bergeser.

* * *

Liburan musim panas tahun ini akanTetsuya habiskan di mansion bak neraka ini. Di sini Tetsuya benar-benar jadi mainan Seijuurou. Entah menjadi maid pribadinya maupun menyamar jadi pacarnya saat jala-jalan keluar. Dengan wig biru sebahu, dan bando hitam. Berpakaian seperti gadis tomboy berdada rata. Tetsuya benar-benci ini. Ini seperti hak hidupnya direnggut oleh sesuatu bernama "Keabsolutan Akashi Seijuurou". Tapi tak jarang, mereka bermain selayaknya remaja laki-laki normal lainnya. Bermain ke _Archade_ , main bilyar, main PS sampai tidak tidur semalaman, dan lomba minul milkshake terbanyak yang tentu malaikat juga tahu siapa yang jadi juaranya.

Setelah hari-hari itu berlalu, Seijuurou terkena demam ynag membuatnya perlu istirahat seharian di atas kasur. Kasur yang selama ini menjadi saksi bisu kehangatan sepasang kakak-beradik unyu-unyu ini.

"Akashi-kun terlalu memaksakan diri bermain di musim panas tahun ini. Jadi ambruk 'kan? Kalau begini siapa yang repot coba?" protes Tetsuya yang jadi _babysitter_ dadakan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tetcuna panggil _Onii-chan_ dengan benar. _O-nii-chan_ bukan Akashi-kun," di demamnya yang sangat tinggi bahkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou masih saja keras kepala. Tetsuya penasaran berapa titik didih kepala _Onii-chan_ -nya ini agar bisa mencair dan kalu bisa tidak usah membentuk lagi.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala kuat agar pikiran nista taddi pergi. _Tetsuya anak baik, Tetsuya tidak akan minta yang jelek-jelek untuk orang lain._

"Tetcu.. _Onii-chan_ ingin susu Cuna.."

PLAK!

"Mati aja!"

Tetsuya secara reflek menampar pipi kakaknya. Dan mendoakan kakaknya segera mati. Padahal yang dimaksud Seijuurou adalah susu putih jatah Tetsuya malam ini yang dimintanya. Seijuurou yang tak paham pun hanya menerima dan tak mampu berbuat banyak. Tamparan Tetsuya berhasil membuat lehernya sulit dikembalikan seperti semula.

* * *

Mulai semester ini, Tetsuya diminta−diperintah, untuk tinggal berdua di apartemen Seijuurou. Tidak ada yang aneh dari kakak beradik yang tinggal seapartemen bukan?

Semakin mendekati musim dingin semakin dingin pula cuaca. Kegiatan di sekolah juga semakin padat. Di saat seperti ini, sangat rawan terkena demam dan flu, atau penyakit yang menyerang saat imun tubuh yang melemah. Contohnya saja Tetsuya. Hampir seminggu dia absen dari kelas karena demam dan flu berat. Seijuurou sebagai kakak merasa gagal melihat adiknya yang terlihat sangat menderita. Bukannya Seijuurou tidak peduli atau apa, tapi membuat Tetsuya mau ke dokter itu tak semudah kelihatannya. Itu hampir mirip seperti mengajak peliharaan Spongebob yang tak mau mandi ke _bath-up_.

Malam ini sudah yang ke enam. Sejak hari Senin tanggal 14 lalu Tetsuya demam dan disusul flu berat. Alasannya selama ini membolos sekolah karena takut teman-temanya tertular. Seijuurou pun percaya percaya saja, toh untuk apa adiknya berbohong? _Untuk minum milkshake sepuasnya seharian, mungkin._

Seijuurou keluar, berjalan menuju bagian cctv keamanan apartemen yang disewanya. Meminta rekaman selama tujuh hari kebelakang dan menontonya di malam-malam, takut ketahuan Tetsuya. Padahal seharusnya yang takut ketahuan itu bukan Seijuurou. Dan Seijuurou melihat keanehan di hari Rabu lalu, Tetsuya keluar apartemen di hari itu dan membeli beberapa cup Vanilla Milkshake. Cup-cup itu dihabiskanya sambil berguling-guling menonton siaran televisi tanpa karpet sebagai alas. Setelah itu, Tetsuya keluar membawa cup-cup kosong dan masuk dengan keseimbangan yang menghawatirkan. Oleng kanan, oleng kiri dan berakhir mengambrukkan diri di sofa depan TV yang tengah menyala. Beberapa menit selanjutnya, Seijuurou masuk dengan khawatir. Membopong Tetsuya mesuk ke kamarnya.

Kini Seijuurou bersiap menyusun kalimat untuk membat Tetsuya sadar dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya adalah salah. Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang adik. Seijuurou dibuat terkejut dengan keadaan Tetsuya yang tampak menggigil dan sesak nafas.

" _Onii-chan..Dingin.."_ gumam Tetsuya mengigau.

" _Onii-chan_ di sini, Tetcuna tenang ya.."

" _Onii-chan.. peluk.."_ gumam Tetsuya lagi. Seijuurou yang mendengar itu sangat senang da dengan senang hati berbaring di ranjang adiknya. Seijuurou masih diam sampai Tetsuya bergera-gerak mencari lengan kiri kakaknya lalu dipakainya sebagai guling. Seijuurou membalas pelukan adiknya. Ini terjadi seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Musim dingin pertama yang mereka lalui bersama. Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan, sama seperti dulu, penuh kasih sayang tanpa nafsu. Murni kasih sayang kakak kepada adiknya, dan sebaliknya.

* * *

Tetsuya bergerak mencari jam. Melihatnya dengan pandangan sedikit kabur. _Aku terlambat_ , batin Tetsuya sedih. Sudah pukul dua pagi. Terlewat dua jam dari detik pergantian hari. Mengganti tanggal 19 Desember menjadi 20 Desember. Ulang tahun kakaknya, Seijuurou yang ke 16 tahun.

Tetsuya mengguncang tubuh kakaknya pelan tak berharap kakaknya akan bangun sepenuhnya.

" _Ohayou, Onii-chan, Otanjoubi omedotou.."_ Tetsuya mengecup dahi kakaknya penuh rasa sayang dan kembali tidur.

Seijuurou yang sebenarnya sudah benar-benar sadar sebelum Tetsuya mengguncangnya(ini berkat mimpi _Okaa-san_ -nya menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat setiap tahun) dia hanya pura-pura teridur, ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya malam-malam begini. Wajahnya sontak saja memanas saaat menerima perlakuan manis adiknya dan membisikan kata-kata yang terlintas di kepalanya begitu saja.

 _ **Terima kasih telah menjadi orang kedua yang mengucapakan selamat padaku, Tetsuna.**_

 _ **Setelah**_ **Okaa-san** _ **tentunya.**_

 _ **-OWARI-**_

* * *

Saya, nggak tahu mau nulis apa di sini. Mungkin curcol sedikit, kalau saya maraton nulis ini dan tanpa tujuan jelas mau bikin cerita yang bagaimana. Saya cuma ngikuti jari dan imajinasi saya yang suka keluar topik. Jadi, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir ke cerita ini. Hountoni,

Arigatou gozaimasu ^^ maaf kalau ada yang karang berkenan. Ohiya, saya juga mau ngucapi Tanjoubi Omedotou buat Sei-kun dan Shirou-chan fandom sebelah ^^ moga-moga sama2 tambah tinggi ya..^^

Himi Tsuki, 02:40 12/20/2015


End file.
